


Random Number Texts

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!, Rune Factory 4
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Haikyuu characters text random numbers asking for romantic advice.





	1. Noya and Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously I'm writing these to have fun.

Noya: Okay, I need your help. I know this is completely random, and you don't know me, but I NEED your help. I cannot go to any of my friends with this. Please agree.

Leon: Sure. What seems to be the trouble?

Noya: HOLY CRAP YOU'RE HELPING ME? Okay okay wow. Give me a sec, cause this is a longass story.

Noya: Okay, last year, I confessed to this guy, right? I told him I like him, but he turned me down. Then he said "I like your guts, though! We should be best friends!" and I was like, holy shit, you don't want to avoid me? Okay! Best friends it is!

Leon: Understandable.

Noya: Right? But it's been a whole year, and I... Still like him. And I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm over him, so... I'm not sure if I'm, like, deceiving him or whatever. I'm not even sure if this is something I should bring up.

Leon: Hm. I see.

Noya: So, what do you think I should do?

Leon: Have you tried undressing in front of him? That might work.

Noya: I mean we're on a volleyball team together and we change in front of each other every time we have practice...

Leon: Then he's seen what you can give him. Good first step.

Noya: Wait a sec... You're messing with me, aren't you?

Leon: Possibly, yes.

Noya: Ugh. So do you PLAN to help me or not?

Leon: Of course I do. I don't know you, but I can tell your problem is causing you a lot of stress. I want to help.

Leon: I was just having a bit of fun, first.

Noya: Fine... So, the help?

Leon: Your friend obviously knows you have feelings for him. Yes, he could think that they have changed, but you've confessed once to him, right? Letting him know that they haven't changed shouldn't be all that much different than that one time.

Noya: Other than that I know it'll end in rejection.

Leon: Perhaps. But just because your feelings haven't changed, doesn't mean his haven't.

Noya: ...You think so?

Leon: It wouldn't hurt to keep it in mind. And even if his feelings haven't changed, even if he still doesn't return your affection, you became friends over your first confession, right? I'm sure you'll only become even closer if you confess again.

Noya: So... You think I should tell him, then? That I still like him?

Leon: Definitely.

Noya: ...Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow as soon as I see him at morning practice.

Leon: Good luck. Let me know how it goes.

Noya: Will do! What's your name?

Leon: It's Leon. Yours?

Noya: Nishinoya Yuu! You can call me Noya!


	2. Hinata and Doug

Hinata: HELP!

Doug: What? Who tf is this

Hinata: NOT IMPORTANT. I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO CALLS ME A DUMBASS! HELP!

Doug: No

Hinata: WHY NOT???

Doug: I'm in love with a guy who calls me a pint-sized midget, okay? We all got problems and I'm not looking to take on anymore.

Hinata: ...Oh. That's fair.

Doug: Better be

Hinata: Do you wanna talk about it?

Doug: No but I guess if you want to I've got nothing better to do

Hinata: KAGEYAMA IS SO MEAN TO ME.

Hinata: He's always saying "Dumbass Hinata!" and he yells at me when I get hit by the ball!

Doug: Why do you get hit by the ball

Hinata: BECAUSE HE DISTRACTS ME!!!

Doug: I guess that's fair

Hinata: IS NOT!!!

Doug: Then it's not fair

Hinata: You're not being helpful!!!

Doug: I said 'no' to helping. I said you could talk

Hinata: I hate you. You're secretly Tsukishima in disguise, aren't you?

Doug: Not to my knowledge, but it wouldn't be the first time I've secretly been someone else

Hinata: ???

Doug: Never mind


End file.
